Medusa (Lancer)
This Article is for Medusa. For 3 Adult version, see Medusa. For 4 Monster version, see Gorgon. |voicea = Asakawa Yuu |illus = BLACK |class = Lancer |atk = 1,375/8,253 |hp = 2,099/13,119 |gatk =9,993 |ghp =15,907 |stars = 4 |cost = 12 |cc = QQAAB |mlevel = 80 |id = 146 |attribute = Earth |qhits =3 |ahits =4 |bhits =1 |ehits =5 |deathrate =40% |starabsorption =89 |stargeneration =12.2% |npchargeatk =0.44% |npchargedef =4% |growthc = Semi Reverse S |aka = Medusa Lily, Anna, Ana |traits = Divine, Female, Humanoid, Servant, Weak to Enuma Elish |gender = f |alignment = Neutral・Good }} Active Skills First Skill= - Ephemeral Sisters A= }} |-| Second Skill= |-| Third Skill= Passive Skills Increases own debuff resistance by 17.5%. |name2 = Goddess' Essence |img2 = goddess essence |rank2 = A |effect2 = Increases own damage by 250. Increases own debuff resistance by 25%.}} Noble Phantasm Rank B= |overchargeeffect = Chance to Stun them for 1 turn. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 1200% |l2 = 1600% |l3 = 1800% |l4 = 1900% |l5 = 2000% |chargeeffect = Stun Chance + |c1 = 80% |c2 = 100% |c3 = 120% |c4 = 140% |c5 = 160% }} |-| Rank B+= Reduces their Quick resistance by 20% for 3 turns. |overchargeeffect = Chance to Stun them for 1 turn. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 1600% |l2 = 2000% |l3 = 2200% |l4 = 2300% |l5 = 2400% |chargeeffect = Stun Chance + |c1 = 80% |c2 = 100% |c3 = 120% |c4 = 140% |c5 = 160% }} |-| Video= Ascension |4}} |21 = |10}} |22 = |6}} |31 = |4}} |32 = |10}} |33 = |4}} |41 = |10}} |42 = |7}} |43 = |24}} |1qp = |50,000}} |2qp = |150,000}} |3qp = |500,000}} |4qp = |1,500,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |4}} |21 = |10}} |31 = |4}} |41 = |10}} |42 = |5}} |51 = |4}} |52 = |10}} |61 = |10}} |62 = |4}} |71 = |8}} |72 = |3}} |81 = |9}} |82 = |16}} |91 = |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |200,000}} |3qp = |600,000}} |4qp = |800,000}} |5qp = |2,000,000}} |6qp = |2,500,000}} |7qp = |5,000,000}} |8qp = |6,000,000}} |9qp = |10,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level , Increases party's Quick performance and NP generation rate by 10% while she is on the field. }} Biography Trivia *Each of the three Gorgon Sisters (Stheno, Euryale, and Medusa) possesses a different Noble Phantasm type: Buster for Stheno, Arts for Euryale, and Quick for Medusa. Images Saint Graphs= medusalancer1.png|Stage 1 medusalancer2.png|Stage 2 medusalancer3.png|Stage 3 medusalancer4.png|Stage 4 MedusaLilyAF.png|April Fool |-| Icons= Medusalancericon.png|Stage 1 MedusaLancerStage2Icon.png|Stage 2 MedusaLancerStage3Icon.png|Stage 3 MedusaLancerFinalIcon.png|Stage 4 S146 status servant 1.png|Portrait (Stage 1) S146 status servant 2.png|Portrait (Stage 2) S146 status servant 3.png|Portrait (Stage 3) |-| Sprites= Form_1.png|Stage 1 Form_2.png|Stage 2 Form_3.png|Stage 3 S146 card servant 1.png|Command Card (Stage 1) S146 card servant 2.png|Command Card (Stage 2) S146 card servant 3.png|Command Card (Stage 3) nplogo146.png|NP Logo |-| Expression Sheets= Meduloli 1.png|Stage 1 Meduloli 2.png|Stage 2 Meduloli_3.png|Stage 3 |-| Craft Essences= MedusaLancerVACE.png|Egg Choco(Valentine CE) CE613.png|Heroic Spirit Formal Dress CE1111.png|Absolute Demonic Battlefront Babylonia CE1147.png|Therapeutic Spa |-| Others= Ana Art.png|Fate/Grand Order -Babylonia- Art MedusaLancerAnimeBabyloniaCharaDesign.png|Character Design of Fate/Grand Order -Babylonia- Category:Greek Servants Category:Hoodie Servants Category:Divine Category:Babylonia